Power Puff School
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: UA [Personajes del Doujinshi de PPG]. Todos en la vida escolar diaria, ¿amores, desamores, engaños, notas bajas, etc? Pinchen aqui y disfruten . Reviews please!Cap 05, UP!
1. ¿RRB y PPG?

**Power Puff School **

**Capitulo1: **_"¿RRB y…PPG?"_

Eh! Brick¿acaso piensas estar allí todo el día? Vamos que tenemos que irnos-dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes mirando al chico de nombre Brick, el cual estaba arrodillado enfrente de lo que parecía una tumba. El pelirrojo, Brick, tenia ojos que parecían perdidos y su boca murmuraba un leve rezo que el chico que lo apuraba no llegaba a oír.

Butch, déjalo. ¿No ves que esta muy dolido?, perder a alguien como ella debe ser muy doloroso…-continuo otra voz de un chico rubio de ojos celestes al lado del morocho; el cual se cruzo de brazos enfadado al ver que el mismo no le obedecía.

¡No me importa! En el instituto vamos mal, y esto nos va a dejar peor en los expedientes…- el rubio arqueo una ceja hacia esta queja.

¿Y cuando, especialmente tú, te empezó a preocupar eso? – aquella pregunta hizo que una vena de disgusto se formara en la frente del morocho, dando su silencio una risa para el rubio.

Sin embargo, el pelianaranjado no parecía haber oído nada. Sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente el nombre de la lapida y unas palabras casi inaudibles salían cada ves que lo hacia. Estaba vestido con un traje escolar: una camisa rosada, arriba de esta un chaleco escolar rojo, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con detalles anaranjados. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra roja, y su pelo estaba sujeto por una cinta roja haciéndole una colita baja al cabello del mismo. Parecía que de los tres, era el mas serio y callado.

El morocho, el que lo había molestado; llevaba el mismo diseño que el pelirrojo nada más que tenía las tonalidades de su color favorito: el verde, y uno que otros detalles en amarillo en sus zapatillas. Su cabello era corto y solo un poco era sostenido por una cinta verde. La colita no era baja, sino alta; un poco mas arriba de la nuca y con poco pelo del mismo, sostenido por aquella cinta. La personalidad de aquel chico parecía ser más ruda y fría que los otros dos, pero la escondía muy bien bajo un disfraz de seriedad física.

Y por ultimo, el rubio; parecía ser el mas "tierno" y calmado de los tres. Poseía el mismo traje escolar que los otros dos, pero tenia tonalidades azuladas y celestes en todo el uniforme. El cabello del mismo, era corto; mucho mas que el morocho, y solo se le podía destacare el flequillo separado por dos mechones que tenia cerca de su frente. Masticaba un chicle de fresa, por lo que se podía ver que era fanático de estos.

Finalmente, y después de que el rubio y el moreno terminaran de discutir, el pelirrojo se levanto; dejando una rosa roja sobre la tumba del que había estado observando durante unas horas. Agarro su mochila de cuero rojo y la paso sobre su hombro hasta tenerla detrás, sujetándola con la mano. Miro por unos momentos a los chicos que se peleaban y prosiguió su camino sin decir una palabra.

¡Oe¡¿Podrías esperarnos, no?!- se quejo Butch, enfadado. Boomer, como así se llamaba el chico rubio, solo se limito a ver a Brick irse, calladamente.

Je, parece que vamos a tenerlo callado hoy también.- aseguro el rubio sonriendo.

Ya cállate, no lo soporto así.- acoto Butch, golpeándole en la cabeza al rubio y dirigiéndose junto con el chico de gorra roja.

Gth, Itai Itai – soltó Boomer con un chichón en su cabeza. Puso una mano sobre el mismo y camino hacia sus dos compañeros, teniendo; en su otra mano, su maletín escolar; el cual era azul oscuro.

Mientras tanto, en una calle cerca de allí, dos chicas corrían apuradas hacia su destino; la escuela.

El dúo estaba integrado por una rubia y una morocha. La rubia de ojos celeste, tenía puesto un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda color celeste, una camisa del mismo color, un moño rojo y un pequeño chaleco también celeste. Sus medias eran blancas y su maleta era negra. Por lo que se veía, parecía tierna y tranquila. En cambio, la morocha de ojos verdes; parecía ser ruda y violenta. Su vestimenta era igual a la de su hermana nada más que verde, con la maleta negra obligatoria de su instituto.

Al parecer se habían retrasado porque cierta morocha se había quedado completamente dormida y no había puesto el despertador; el cual le tocaba poner en hora.

¡Mooo¡Bellota, es tu culpa! Ahora me van a bajar el concepto.- lloro la rubia que corría desesperada hacia el edificio que veía mas cerca.

¡Ja! Ahora no me culpes, Burbuja. ¡Solo corre más rápido! – ordeno Bellota, corriendo a una distancia mas lejos de su hermana pero igual fijándose de no perderla de vista.

Pronto, y después de un largo periodo de estar corriendo, llegaron a su destino. Entraron a la escuela y una chica de anteojos, pelo negro, y otra de pelo corto naranja con una bincha verde en medio de este, se acercaron a Bellota.

¡Bellota¡Ven con nosotras por favor! Tenemos una actividad que requerimos de tu presencia, el club pide tu ayuda.- explico la de anteojos de borde rosados y dos colitas que sujetaban su pelo negro. El uniforme de estas dos parecían como la del dúo allí presentado, pero nada más que en tonos grises y blancos, sus zapatos negros y la maleta negra.

Bellota giro los ojos un poco enfadada al no poder quedarse con su hermana, ya que si no aceptaba iba a quedar mal parada con los miembros de su propio club de fans; el cual había empezado hace ya varios meses adelante por la morocha de anteojos que lo había creado.

Miro a Burbuja, quien le sonrió despreocupada. Viendo el no problema de dejar sola a su hermana, se acerco a la misma y le susurro en el oído.

Nos veremos a la salida, vamos a verla-. El rostro de Burbuja se entristeció un poco al saber de que estaba hablando su hermana, pero volvió a sonreír con dulzura y asintió.

Bien hermana, a la salida, entonces.- y con un pulgar para arriba de parte de Bellota, la misma se despidió de su hermana.

Burbuja vio como su hermana se iba con las chicas que la habían venido a buscar y luego se quedo observando alrededor. Sus compañeros parecían estar alegremente charlando y intercambiando amistad, por lo que ella se sintió un poco apenada al no poder hacer lo mismo; por no tener una.

De pronto, vio como las puertas, donde había entrado tiempo atrás, fueron abiertas violentamente. Su mirada pronto encontró tres chicos: un rubio que hacia un globo con el chicle que estaba masticando, un morocho que tenia la mirada impuesta hacia delante con los brazos cruzados seriamente y, por ultimo, un chico pelirrojo con la mirada perdida pero sin dejar de tener su aspecto misterioso. Aquellos tres habían llamado la atención de Burbuja, pero al reconocerlos solo se limito a apresurar su paso hacia su aula. Esos tres no le agradaban en lo absoluto, ya que eran los típicos chicos que les gustaba molestar y causar problemas; los cuales detestaba tener la rubia: puesto que era una alumna ejemplar.

Boomer, al darse cuenta de la huida rápida de Burbuja, exploto rápidamente su globo de chicle y fue tras la chica, silenciosamente. Mientras, los otros dos, solo se iban tranquilamente hacia el salón siendo observados por algunas chicas que estaban allí.

En el salón, los chicos allí reunidos hablaban entretenidamente. Pero, había una sola chica que no lo hacia. Esa chica tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos del mismo color. Su uniforme era el común de ese instituto nada más que con blanco y un gris, del obligatorio, mas claro. Al parecer, estaba sumida en la lectura de un libro que había traído. Silenciosa y callada, sus ojos se subieron al escuchar la puerta cerrarse levemente. Una rubia paso por enfrente de ella. Ya la conocía, pero no del todo; pensaba que era de esas chicas estudiosas que no les gustaba romper las reglas y eso le molestaba puesto que ella era un poco inquieta, aunque también inteligente.

Se acomodo la bincha negra que tenia en medio de su cabello y luego observo alrededor, quitando, por momentos, los ojos del libro que leía. No parecía pasar nada anormal, pero ella quería algo pasase, o que alguien apareciese. Y luego, cuando tres chicos entraron al salón, sonrió levemente: eso era lo que había buscado.

Pronto, los recién llegados, se fueron sentando en sus respectivos asientos: los cuales estaban atrás de todo, muy lejos de ella; que estaba delante de todo. Vio detenidamente a Boomer y a Butch, quienes parecían entretenidos en una pelea de coscorrones leves. Pero, al ver a Brick se extraño. Sus ojos rojos ya no mostraban ese brillo travieso que siempre llevaba, no, ahora tenia unos ojos sin brillo: tristes, alejados. Bell, como así se llamaba la chica peliblanca, siguió mirando hacia los ojos de éste hasta que el mismo dirigió sus ojos a los de ella. La aludida no aparto los ojos de él, pero el observado pronto saco atención de ella y se fue a su asiento. Bell continuo mirándolo hasta que se sentó, de seguro ese semblante y comportamiento lo había ocasionado la muerte de…"esa".

Dispuesta a sacarse su duda se levanto, pero al ver a su profesor: de nombre Jack; entrando a la clase, volvió a sentarse un poco decepcionada.

El profesor parecía ser buen mozo y su cabello azulado estaba sujeto por una colita medio alta. Su ropa era simple: una remera blanca con arriba una campera abierta azulada y unos pantalones deportivos azules, con, en sus pies, zapatillas negras. Este aspecto le traía a veces problemas porque hasta sus alumnas le pedían para salir, pero como siempre, caballerosamente las rechazaba, puesto que no podía aceptar semejante cosa de sus propias alumnas.

Bellota, la cual había estado hablando con sus fans hasta la llegada de su profesor se quedo viendo atónitamente a Jack. Un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas, pero trato de disimularlo al ver que sus dos compañeras la miraban raro.

¡¿Qué les pasa?!-. La pelinaranja y la morocha de anteojos se miraban tontamente, como tratando de sacar algo entre ellas por el sonrojo que habían visto de su estrella. Bellota, al notar esta mirada indirecta, se sonrojo hasta el punto de enojo. Señalo amenazadoramente a sus fans, y no soportando la vergüenza que sentía; grito- ¡No insinúen nada, yo no gusto de él! -. Varias miradas se posaron sobre la morocha ojiverde que acaba de gritar fuertemente. La aludida se sonrojo fuertemente y trato de esconderse entre sus hombros al escuchar ciertas risas de sus compañeros.

¡¿De quien no gustas?! – se escucho decir a Butch, sonriendo con malicia al ver la vergüenza que sentía Bellota.

¡Cállate, tarado! – le discutió Bellota, mirándolo con rabia.

Bien, bien ya basta, ya basta-. Jack al parecer había presenciado todo, y presentía que si no detenía eso ahora, seria imposible hacerlo después-. Empecemos la clase¿esta bien? – sugirió viendo a los demás quienes se habían callado al escuchar a su profesor hablar.

¡Si! – dijeron unos, por lo que Jack sonrió felizmente al ver tanta educación en sus alumnos.

Se dio vuelta y agarrando una tiza, comenzó su clase. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que, los típicos molestos de la clase; que ahora solo eran Boomer y Butch, comenzaran a hacer de las suyas. Pero, gracias a la astucia del profesor, pudo llevar una clase "normal" después de todo. Al terminar la hora de clases, Jack suspiro un poco exhausto y se despidió de sus alumnos; yéndose del aula.

Grr… ese imbecil de Butch, ni siquiera yo soy tan molesta.- se quejo Bellota, guardando unos libros en su maleta.

Despreocúpate Bellota, ya sabes que ellos son asi.- contesto su hermana, riéndose un poco.

Jo, que acostumbradas estas…a mi me tienen harta.- los ojos de la ojiverde se posaron violentamente sobre Butch quien hablaba enérgicamente con Boomer y a la ves guardaba sus cosas.- No Sabes cuanto lo odio…

Burbuja continúo riendo, pero en ves de ver a Butch se quedo viendo a Boomer; el cual reía y molestaba a su hermana felizmente. No sabia porque, pero un extraño sentimiento; muy agradable, estaba gobernando su corazón poco a poco por verlo cada ves mas. Aunque, tenia que tener cuidado: puesto que si se llegaba a encariñar con él seria desastroso para una de las mejores alumnas del salón. Además de que sufriría, ya que Boomer no conocía otro verbo que no fuese molestar.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron desde que Bellota comenzó a maldecir a Butch y se dispusiera a irse con su hermana, despidiéndose de sus fans. Ya salían del instituto cuando un chico pelinaranja y de anteojos se acerco a ellas. Burbuja le sonrió y Bellota se cruzo de brazos con una pose ruda al verlo.

¿Van a visitarla, verdad?. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto el chico que no llevaba uniforme sino una bata de laboratorio.

¡Claro! Así estará más acompañada – dijo alegremente una Burbuja feliz. Bellota por su lado, se limito a mirar para otro lado dando vuelta sus ojos en exageración por ir a visitarla.

Vamos, vamos…que el profesor no va a regañar si llegamos tarde a casa esta ves-. Burbuja y el otro chico, Dexter, asintieron y la siguieron un poco mas adelante que la escuela.

Por la calle se encontraban con los otros chicos que salían de la escuela, por los que, los conocidos; los saludaban. Pero no solo eso, sino también se daban cuenta de donde iban y pocos de algunos conocidos o levantaban su pulgar en señal de ánimo o bajaban sus cabezas un poco triste y con una sonrisa a medio hacer.

Las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a esto, ya hacia dos meses que lo hacían. Desde que había sucedido aquel accidente…que había terminado con la vida de su hermana Bombón.

* * *

**_Bueno, otro de mis fics. Y no, no es de la serie de cartoon network xD es la de el doujinshi, piensen en ellos como el doujinshi neh? obviamente que el diseño de personajes para imaginarse esto es todo de su autor y yo solo los utilizo para hacer una historia que a mi me parece bien hacerla , en formato mas manga-anime :D, este...bueno nada...estoy abierta a reviews haber que les parecio el primer fanfic del doujinshi de PPG...¿como es que les paso el primer cap?, porfavor reviews!!_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap._**

**_Sayounara._**

**_Amaya Erizawa_**


	2. Un dia de LLuvia

**Capitulo2:**_ "Un día de lluvia" _

Los pasos de tres jóvenes se hacían escuchar sobre el denso césped de un cementerio en el cual habían entrado.

Bellota observo a su alrededor y vio las pequeñas tumbas que pasaban por sus pies al recorrerla. Cada ser perdido por un accidente, muerte normal o enfermedad. Cada uno reunidos allí, para que las personas fuesen y demuestren que todavía quedan en sus memorias esas almas que ya no estaban con ellos. Para que los muertos allí enterrados supieran que todavía son importantes. Para que su hermana Bombón se diese cuenta de cuanto le importaba se encontraba allí.

Sus peleas, sus quejas, sus alegrías y llantos. Todos esos recuerdos habían pasado por la mente de la pequeña Burbuja al acercarse a la tumba de su hermana. Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos con la mayor de sus hermanas. Recordando su vivaz inteligencia, su ardiente sonrisa y…su compañía. Recordando también, el día que la vida de su hermana…había acabado.

**.Flash Back.**

¡Si, claro! Allí te veré…te quiero…-susurro una peli-naranja al teléfono. Parecía estar muy emocionada y feliz con quien hablaba.

Colgó y se acomodo su moño rojo que sostenía una colita alta que poseía en su cabeza. Se acomodo su pollera rosada, y se puso una campera del mismo color nada mas que con una líneas blancas. El pronóstico había anunciado lluvias así que agarro su paraguas antes de salir de su casa.

¡Ya me voy! – aviso, saliendo de su casa con un rostro al parecer emocionado.

Todos los días habían sonreído para ella, por lo que mostraba su cara al correr enérgicamente por la calle. Tenía buenas notas, era la más popular de su clase, la mejor en deportes y ya tenia novio a sus 16 años cumplidos. La vida no le podía ir mejor como pensaba ella.

Subió a un taxi que pasaba por allí y le susurro al conductor el destino donde se dirigía. Iba a tener una cita. Después de tanto tiempo andar esperando a que su novio se dignase a invitarla, por fin iba a tenerla. Emocionada, la chica pensó en como seria aquella salida. Si acaso hoy podría darse su primer beso, o si estaría bien vestida para él.

Él era un chico tímido, inteligente y buen mozo. Siempre la había tratado con respeto, y también sabía como hacerla poner feliz. Ella sabia que él sentía lo mismo que ella, por lo que estaba mas alegre aun. Ese sentimiento mutuo hacia que su corazón se fuese ablandando más con ese hombre, con ese chico tan dulce; muy parecido a ella, pero nada más que mas cerrado. Esas cualidades que tenía eran las que mas la atraían a ese chico callado y culto. Sus pequeñas diferencias le gustaban mas, puesto que podía modificarla y al tratar eso; disfrutaba como el chico trataba de salirse de algún plan que se le ocurría ella para modificar esas diferencias, dejando un poco avergonzado a su novio. Pero eso le alegraba, se sentía feliz cuando él estaba avergonzado. Esos rubores en sus mejillas cuando trataba de hacer algo atrevido, sus ojos cuando la miraban celosamente al estar con otro chico, su boca recordándole que ella solo era de él. Todo lo gustaba, absolutamente todo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, y viendo perdidamente las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a tocar el vidrio del automóvil; no se había dado cuenta que el conductor ya había llegado al lugar donde le había pedido y le estaba pidiendo su cuenta y que reaccionara. Un poco avergonzada, asintió con rapidez y busco en su monedero el dinero que le pedía. Se lo dio y salio del vehiculo, el cual prontamente se marcho y se perdió entre los tantos autos que pasaban por allí.

Su caminata no fue mucha hasta que se encontró con él, con su chico amado. Sonrió y se lanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo; el cual fue tiernamente correspondido. Una sonrisa más fue la que se formo en el chico que abrazaba.

Se aparto de él y tomo la mano del chico; éste se sonrojo levemente, pero la ojirosada no pudo notarlo por las gafas que tenia su novio. Gracias a la lluvia estas estaban un poco empapadas por lo que estaban un poco húmedas, dificultándole la vista al chico. No fue mucho tiempo hasta Bombón se diese cuenta de esto.

Agarro los lentes del chico y los sostuvo entre sus dos manos. Saco un pañuelo medio rosado de uno de las mangas de su campera y comenzó a limpiar el objeto por completo. Claro esta, que se habían apartado de la terrible lluvia que hacia fuera y ahora se encontraba dentro de un shopping.

El chico solo se limito a observarla un poco extrañado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se avergonzó a lo que su novia estaba haciendo.

Bombón, no es necesario…puedo hacerlo yo…-susurro, pero la vista reprochante de cierta pelinaranja hizo que guardara silencio enseguida.

¡Dame!, déjame hacerlo, Dexter,…además…así pude ver tus hermosos ojos celestes – explico sonriente, viendo satisfecha la cara roja de su novio; el cual trato de disimular su vergüenza mirando para otro lado, lo que no funciono puesto que al ver este acto de evitación hizo que Bombón se atreviese a darle un beso en la mejilla a Dexter; haciendo que el sonrojo del mismo aumentase.- Te ves…tan lindo así.- confeso, riéndose alegremente.

Pero, ninguno de los dos sospechaba que dos figuras los habían estado siguiendo. Que dos figuras había seguido a la pelianaranjada desde que salio de su casa, las cuales parecían ser femeninas.

¡Assh¡Burbuja¡Apártate que me estoy empapando!- grito una morocha de nombre Bellota al ver su espacio reducido para evitar la lluvia torrencial que hacia fuera, donde ellas estaban: bajo un pequeño techo que salía de una tienda cerca de la entrada del shopping.

¡Pe-Pero..¡Bellota, tu eres la culpable! Dijiste que era una buena idea espiar a Bombón en su primera cita…y mira como terminamos.- se quejo su hermana menor, Burbuja.

Pero se callo al instante que vio que un par de peli-anaranjados entrar por completo al shopping, apartándose de la entrada interior. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada rápidamente y, sigilosamente miro por adentro; viendo que no estaban.

Bellota, por su parte, al no tener un soporte para apoyarse en aquel estrecho lugar, cayo al suelo y mojo parte de su campera; en ese momento de un verde fluorescente. Maldijo varias veces, atrayendo la mirada de varios que caminaba; los cuales recibían mirada acecinas de la ruda chica que se había empapado.

Grrr… ¡Mira lo que hiciste¡Y era nueva!! – grito enfadada la morocha cuando al fin alcanzo a su hermana.

¡Sssh!! Mira si todavía están por acá, cálmate un poco, Bellota.- la rubia extendió sus manos un poco más hacia delante para apaciguar a su hermana. Esta solo se limito a sacar una vena de disgusto en su cabeza, soportándose sus ganas de quejarse y guardándolas para después.

Las dos chicas entraron como dos espías al shopping y se escabullían por la gente para seguir a su hermana; sujeta de brazo con Dexter que al parecer éste estaba un poco avergonzado por esto.

Llegaron a un café y se metieron, por lo cual las otras dos también hicieron lo mismo. La pareja se sentó a unas mesas mas atrás que las dos hermanas la cuales se cubrían con el menú de aquel café-bar para que no la descubriesen.

Moo…odio hacer esto.- soltó Burbuja su hermana.

Cállate y mira…creo que se están por besar…-le explico la morocha a la rubia de dos colitas.

¡P-Pero…! – sin mirar el acto que se cometía unos metros de ellas, y sonrojándose un poco al imaginárselo.

Boooh…mira nuestra hermanita, si que sabe besar.- dijo sonriendo Bellota, picara.- Y Dexter no lo hace tan mal –prosiguió riendo levemente.

¿Qué van a pedir señoritas? – comenzó a decir la mecerá postrando enfrente de ellas.

Oh-ah jeje, yo pediré un pedazo de pastel de chocolate – dijo Burbuja, tímidamente.

Se, yo lo mismo – continuo Bellota, viendo un poco mas de la pareja allí impuesta.

Enseguida…-susurro la chica, yéndose de allí.

Pero, algo las había agarrado por sorpresa; la pareja se fue ni bien había terminado de darse aquel contacto cariñoso. Sorprendidas, al verlo irse del lugar; se dispusieron a seguirle.

Un estruendo ocurrió al salir del local. Un tipo, no sabiendo de donde había salido; y con un arma en la mano, estaba fuera de sí disparando hacia la personas; paresia ebrio y que había entrado de la calle. Las dos chicas, aterrorizadas, buscaban a su hermana y su novio para poder asegurarse que estaban bien.

Una bala se oyó estruendosamente, la gente corriendo alrededor de ella. Era imposible encontrarlos, así que se separaron. Aterrada, Burbuja buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana perdida sin poder encontrarla. Por otro lado, Bellota hacia lo mismo, aunque, cambiando de opinión, agarro a su hermana pequeña rápidamente y acordaron irse rápidamente y que si no los habían encontrado era porque ya habían escapado.

Y ahí fue, mientras estaba corriendo; vieron cuerpos tirados de las personas heridas por las balas del tipo; el cual ya se había quedado sin ninguna y lo había agarrado la policía ni bien se había quedado sin municiones. Y en uno de esos cuerpos, en una de esas personas; se encontraba su hermana. Tirada en el suelo, sobre un charco leve de sangre, sus ojos inexpresivos y Dexter tratando de haciéndola reaccionar. Las hermanas se quedaron heladas a este incidente, no sabiendo que hacer.

Burbuja, al ver esto, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse hasta que lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos. Bellota, tratando de no hacer lo de su hermana, corrió hacia la pareja y miro a su hermana inmóvil; su corazón se aceleró tristemente a esto pero lo aguante. Miro a los ojos de Dexter, estaba llorando.

¿Dexter…¿Mi hermana esta…?- y al verlo asentir, parecía que el mundo de Bellota se empezaba a resquebrajar lastimosamente lentamente.

Su hermana, su querida hermana mayor. Ahora estaba muerta, enfrente de ella. Sin que ella pudiese hacer algo. Sin que ella pudiese ayudarla a regresar. La bala fue justo a su corazón, por lo que había visto. Sus ojos maldecían la hora de ver esto tan pronto, sus lagrimas demostraban lo dolorida que estaba por esto.

No…no puede ser…-su corazos le dio varias puntadas, por lo que ella se agarro levemente el pecho y unas lagrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Bombón ya sin vida.

Bombón había dejado este mundo, y eso le dejo una gran laguna de dolor sobre los tres allí reunidos. Y no solo para empeorar las cosas que de fondo había enfermeros, doctores; tratando de salvar a las otras personas que no habían sido heridas de muerte. No como su hermana, no como la buena suerte de su hermana de terminar muerta. Todo por aquel tipo, todo por ese miserable hombre que entro sin advertir y por ebriedad había acabado con la vida de su hermana.

El dolor, la angustia. Esos sentimientos por un ser querido parecían distante en el corazón de Burbuja. Pero sus lagrimas no mentían, su corazón tampoco, sus ojos igual. Lo estaba viendo, y estaba sintiendo lo que era eso. Miro al cuerpo, pero al ver muy doloroso aguantar la tristeza que sentía cuando veía a su fuerte hermana llorar y al novio de Bombón también que dirigió su mirada hacia delante, viendo la lluvia caer. Al parecer que el cielo no paraba de llorar, no ahora que…un ser querido era alejado de este mundo.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al recordarlo. Era un día así, lluvioso. El agua mojaba el cabello, ropa y piel de la rubia allí parada enfrente de la tumba. Sus ojos celeste vieron una rosa enfrente de la tumba, se pregunto de quien seria pero no pensó mucho para hacerlo; de seguro era del profesor.

Bellota, al ver a su hermana pequeña llorando lo comprendió. Este día, este clima, era igual que aquel día. Habían tenido unos días muy lindos últimamente, pero la lluvia por fin había llegado. Y justo aquel día, que fueron a visitarla. Justo el día con el clima que ella había fallecido tenía que suceder. La morocha maldijo por dentro y se cubrió con su maleta al ver que la lluvia aumentaba.

Dexter, Burbuja, es mejor irnos….sino nos empaparemos.- explico una seria Bellota, sabiendo que no tenia que molestar a dos chicos melancólicos frente a la tumba de su hermana. Y, aunque no lo parecía, ella también sentía ganas de estar así…pero no se lo permitía por estar dos personas allí, ya lo haría en su casa; a solas.

Dexter la observo y se acerco junto a ella, pero la rubia no. No podía, tenia que quedarse un poco más. No podía separarse de Bombón tan pronto, necesitaba un tiempo mas estar allí.

¿Burbuja? – llamo Dexter, pero al no tener respuesta se preocupo. Una mano en su hombro le hizo comprender que necesitaba soledad, que necesitaba tiempo.

Vamos Dexter…-dijo la propietaria de aquella mano, y la aparto para comenzar a caminar fuera del cementerio-….te estaré esperando en casa, Burbuja.- y con aquel aviso corrió hacia su casa, siendo seguida por Dexter; el cual solo se limito a ver por ultima ves la tumba de su novia y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente recordando los buenos momentos que había tenido con ella.

Sabía que ella quería que todos estuviesen felices, pero en aquel momento no podía. Estaba triste por la perdida de una persona muy importante, la chica que pensaba que iba a ser para toda su vida. La pérdida de su amada novia, Bombón.

* * *

**Otro de mis caps, este estaba inspirada por eso enseguida lo revise rapido y lo publique xD. **

**Bueno, contesto reviews:**

**nigth crow: ¡Hola y Bienvenida!.Y bueno ya actualize rapido¿ya supiste como murio¿que te parece? jejeje. Esa chica de pelo blanco es una que aparece en el doujinshi n-n, se llama Bell. ¡Sigue tu historia que quiero saber que pasa, aqui tienes el otro cap!. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!. ¡Adeu!**

** Lizirien: o.O Lizirien?!. Joo Buenas!!! no pensaba verte por aqui n-n. Aca esta el proximo cap, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias por el review! **

**Natashi: ¡Hola Neechan! porfin te pudiste registrar xD ¿y gracias a quien..:P. Que mala, pero bueno, le dedique un cap la peli-naranja esta ves espero no te enojes. o.O jooo que comentario, wuaa!! gracias! aqui tienes el cap dos! ya leeré tu historia, solo espera xD!. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Y a todos los que aun no me dejaron les digo que me dejen xD jajaja ¿neh, neh?. No es una obligacion solo digo que porfavor me deje n-n, asi tengo mucho mas ánimo y inspiracion y mas rapido actualizo (es lo extraño de mi y recien me di cuenta) bueno...etto...¡nos veremos en el proximo cap!**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	3. Boomer se preocupa por primera ves

**Capitulo3:** _"Boomer se preocupa por primera ves"_

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y Burbuja no salía de su estado triste en el cual sus ojos celestes se posaban en el nombre de su hermana en la tumba. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, su tristeza no acababa. El viento, era dueño de la escena haciendo bailar los cabellos mojados de la joven junto con su ropa empapada. Parecía que Burbuja no iba a salir en mucho tiempo de allí.

Sin embargo, enfrente de allí; tres chicos pasaban tranquilamente. Los tres se protegían con los paraguas de color de sus colores favoritos, asi que solo se preocupaban de llegar rápido a su casa por el fuerte viento que hacia.

Boomer, uno de los tres, se detuvo al ver a Burbuja dada vuelta y viendo lo que él pensaba que era: la tumba de Bombón.

Se quedo allí, con su mirada perdida en la chica. La inquietud que sintió al mirarla no fue algo normal, puesto que no sentía eso por nadie. Pero, en aquel momento, al verla así, su corazón compartió un poco de la tristeza que la chica estaba pasando. Por un lado; sentía pena y por el otro, era extraño, pero pensaba que sentía preocupación, y esos sentimientos fueron un poco notados por sus dos hermanos; que se habían detenido ni bien el rubio se quedo mirando fijamente a Burbuja.

Un golpe en su cabeza hizo a Boomer regresar de una leve conexión con la rubia solitaria. Se paso una mano por la zona afectada y su cara mostró el dolor que le había ocasionado. Oyó una risa y se volvió a la persona que la había hecho: Butch.

Una vena de disgusto se formo en su frente pero al ver a Brick también observando a Burbuja de la manera que él lo hacia, olvido por completo el castigo de Butch.

Ve, creo que no va a reaccionar si no lo haces-. Boomer lo miro confundido.

¿Por qué yo?-pregunto mirando al pelianaranjado de una manera enojada.

No te hagas el fuerte, sé que quieres ir a reconfortarla…-susurro seriamente Brick, continuando su camino-. Nos vemos…

¡Eh¡Brick! – llamo Butcher, pero al ver al de gorra irse por completo, solo se limito a mirar sonriente a su hermano menor y darle un golpe de aliento en la cabeza. Al ver que la furia de su hermano comenzaba, se lanzo a correr entre la lluvia-. ¡Buena suerte, Boomer! – le grito levantando una mano, y sonriendo picaronamente.

Idiota…-se escucho de Boomer al ver a su hermano irse. Esa forma de alentar hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran rosas levemente.

Sacudió su cabeza, y tomo valor. Avanzo firmemente con la mente en blanco, por el cementerio. Se detuvo por momentos para ver que la rubia no la haya descubierto, y, al fin que la había alcanzado a unos pocos metros de ella; no tenía el valor para dirigirle la palabra. Justo él, que era uno de los chicos que tenían mas agallas, era rudo y fuerte; al lado de ella se sentía débil, delicado y vulnerablemente sentimental. Aunque esto no podía demostrárselo, ya que por su pinta en el colegio, solo el orgullo estaba en juego para él, además de que ni siquiera ella podría fijarse en alguien como su tipo de persona.

Cerró sus ojos medianamente, parecía a no dejarse intimidar por unos sentimientos "estupidos" como pensaba que eran. Adelanto sus pies hasta un poco detrás de ella y lentamente puso su paraguas azul-marino sobre la cabeza de ellos dos.

Burbuja, que aun seguía llorando, se sorprendió al ver que la lluvia ya no la mojaba. Dio media vuelta su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupado, la chica se sonrojo. Al darse cuenta de quien era, prontamente se aparto del paraguas y seco sus lagrimas; aunque con la lluvia ya no sabia si lo que limpiaba eran lagrimas o gotas de agua de lluvia.

Boomer entrecerró sus ojos mas confundido¿acaso no quería su ayuda¿Le tenia miedo? Esas preguntas hicieron que se sintiera extraño a la hora de excusarse por su acción. Decidido a no parecer vacilante solo se limito a decir:

No te podía dejar que te mojaras mas, te vas a resfriar-. Un leve calor recorrió sus mejillas, tratando de evitarlo; aunque la sonrisa de ciertas rubia, a medio hacer, hizo que aquel calor aumentase y su corazón comenzase a latir un poco mas rápido de lo normal.

Muchas gracias, Boomer-kun – dijo Burbuja, agradecida del acto caballeroso que le daba su compañero; aunque estaba muy extraña por el mismo, ya que no pensaba que justamente él vendría a ayudarla.

Nuevamente el paraguas estaba bajo los dos, siendo sostenido por Boomer. Empezaron su caminata silenciosamente, pero sin faltar las miradas melancólicas de Burbuja hacia la tumba de su hermana; mientras se iban.

Él solo se quedo viéndola a cada mirada que dedicaba a la tumba, no podía entender el dolor de ella, ya que nunca había perdido nada importante; o eso es lo que reía él. Tenia a sus hermanos, y eso era ya algo importante para el rubio; una de las pocas.

El tiempo paso y los rubios siguieron allí, caminando entre la lluvia. Callados, separados socialmente y distanciados por no saber que hablar.

Burbuja, al empezar a incomodarle esta situación: porque veía a varias parejas bajo su misma situación y el chico estaba pasándole la mano por el hombro a la chica o se estaban muy juntos para evitar que los mojase la lluvia, trato de mirar para otros lados; con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero cierta zona del hombro, mojada, de Boomer, hizo apenar a Burbuja por su falta de educación. Un poco nerviosa, y no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, agarro el brazo de Boomer y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo; haciendo que la zona que sobresalía del mismo quedase completamente bajo la protección del paraguas. Se sonrojo fuertemente y miro para otro lado, su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente y ni saberse del chico de a su lado.

Boomer prefirió no decir nada, pero su nerviosismo estaba haciendo que su cara quedase completamente roja al acto que hizo la chica; que en parte no le había molestado pero si tomado por sorpresa. Su corazón latía fuertemente que hasta creía que Burbuja podría oírlo, por lo que trato de evitarlo; tranquilizándose y suspirando levemente.

Lo siento, vi que te mojabas mucho y…solo se me ocurrió esto…-se le escucho casi inaudiblemente a Burbuja.- Pero, si te molesta, puedo soltarme y…

No, esta bien – respondió rápidamente Boomer, completamente rojo. En realidad no quería romper aquel momento, desconociendo porque razón.

Burbuja se sonrojo fuertemente hacia la aceptación del chico, no había pensado lo modesto que era. Ella siempre había pensado que él era de esos molestos que les gustaba fastidiar a los demás. Aprovecharse, también, cuando los débiles necesitaban ayuda y o alguien como ella, triste, necesitada de apoyo. Pero al ver éste acto, cambio completamente su forma de pensar. Claro, era hombre, y como todo hombre tenía orgullo, tal vez quería cuidarlo por eso no decía nada o actuaba de esa manera con ella en la escuela. Sonrió levemente a la idea aquella, de ser así iba a ser muy divertido observarlo. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, sintiéndolo más calido que lo normal. Observarlo seria muy divertido, repetía en su cabeza.

Boomer-kun…-dijo, observándolo nuevamente. Este se limito a mirarla calladamente-…mi casa es…aquí…-susurro, viendo la casa en la que se habían detenido.

Boomer, no muy seguro que decir, movió levemente su boca; pero no salio nada inteligente.

Te acompaño hasta la entrada…no quiero que te mojes mas de la cuenta-. Burbuja se rió tímidamente, lo que ocasiono que Boomer se sonrojase fuertemente-. ¿Q-Que es lo gracioso? – pregunto al ver que la chica no paraba de reír de esa forma.

Es que…jamás te había visto así- explico sonriéndole, Boomer se sintió un poco inquieto-. Eres mas lindo así…-susurra para si misma, pero, no engañándose que Boomer la había oído-. Gracias…por preocuparte por mi – agradeció, parándose bajo el techo de su casa y dándole con su mano; una señal de despedida.

¿Preocupación? Aquella palabra se la cuestiono varias veces, no sabiendo muy bien su significado pero si su efecto. Él se había preocupado por Burbuja, pero no era algo extraño ¿o si? Levanto su mano, saludándola, pero luego mirándosela extrañado; ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando Burbuja entro a su casa, se fue pensativo hacia su casa, planteándose los nuevos sentimientos que había despertado el encuentro de la rubia con él.

* * *

**Bueno, ya se que es muuuy corto...pero con el titulo que le puse hasta alli llegaba xD. Queria resaltar una de mis parejas favoritas¿a que se entendio?. Bueno, me dicen que les parecio, neh?.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Lizirien: Jajaja hola Lizirien! pues si quiere me dices si quieres leer el doujinshi :D (o ya lo leiste?) . Joo te comprendo, xD creo que lo hize muy triste el cap...pero esta mas alegre, no?. Y siip, todos tienes 16 (que la tengo con esas edad? pues ni idea). Etto...ojal hayas disfrutado el cap por mas que fuese corto xD. ¡Sayou y gracias por el review!.**

**WaterTear: Hola y...¿Bienvenida?. Etto...gracias? o.O? pues...uno escribe lo que quiere...¿para esos estan los fics, no?. Pero...¿sigues leyendo o no? xD jejeje...si me maldices o pues...;.; gracias supongo...T-T ya me gane tu odio...pero bueno, ò.ó yo seguire escribiendo esta historia te guste o no xD. Espero que me comprendas, y que me mandes otro de tus mensajes, sin maldecirme xD. Etto...bueno, matta nee!.**

**nigth crow: ¡Hola¿Que a todos hize llorar? T-T puuf me hacen llorar a mi T3T, pero tenia que hacerlo...mi imaginacion es la mala...culpenla a ella o.ó jejeje. Etto...bueno, ya actualize y muchas gracias por tu review¡matta nee!.**

**Y como siempre, a todos los que me leen: dejenme reviews please! y a todos los que ya me dejan les agradesco (sean maldiciones, etc xD) porque por lo menos me escriben y yo puedo saber si les gusta o no mis historias ;) y asi mejorar o emporar xD jajaja...bueno, nada, ya nos veremos en el proximo cap. Creo que será un poco mas largo que este, descreocupense. **

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	4. Una invitacion al Karaoke

**Capitulo4:**_ "La invitación al Karaoke"_

Bellota se despertó exaltada al escuchar un trueno resonar en sus oídos. Estaba en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente hasta entonces. Poso una mano sobre su rostro y luego salto de su cama al recordar algo; su hermana aun no había llegado. Decidida a buscarla, por la terrible lluvia que hacia, se puso una campera de cuero verde-oscura encima de su uniforme (que aun no se había cambiado) y salio de su habitación, bajo por las típicas escaleras de su casa y encontró la ropa de Burbuja sobre una silla, afuera de la puerta de baño. Suspiro aliviada, su hermana había regresado.

Se sentó en el sillón y observo la chimenea que ellas tenían, junto con el profesor; el cual se había ido a otro país, esa misma tarde, para seguir sus avances científicos, y claro, dejándolas solas ya por su edad. Observo la habitación detenidamente, que silenciosa estaba cuando no estaban las tres juntas. Normalmente ella estaría discutiendo con Bombón por alguna extraña razón, o simplemente estupida. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquello, puesto que siempre la animaba tener un buen pelito con la ojirosada de ves en cuando, pero ya no los tendría mas. No, ahora tenia que encargarse de su hermana menor, que de por meses, tenia que hacer el papel de hermana mayor sobre protectora. Se tiro sobre el sofá y observo el techo, ya nada era lo mismo.

Burbuja salio del baño, recubierta con una toalla celeste que rodeaba su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Recogió su ropa y al ver a Bellota sobre el sofá, silenciosamente avanzo hasta la zona de lavado de la casa, pero no logro hacerlo sola ya que Bellota se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora le seguía su paso.

- Parece que no puedo descuidarme…-susurro picaramente, sacando su lengua juguetonamente.

- Jo, pues claro. Ya iba a traerte a los pelos, igual – dijo rudamente Bellota, cruzándose de brazos un poco molesta.

- Oh vamos, solo me entretuve un poco – respondió divertida Burbuja, dejando su ropa dentro del lavador y saliendo de la habitación junto con su hermana.

- ¿Entretuviste¿Con que…? – pregunto una curiosa Bellota, mirando a su hermana de reojo.

La aludida soltó una risita tierna y luego miro dulcemente a su hermana.

- ¿Adivina con quien me encontré? –dijo con tono misterioso, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Hum¿Con quien? – continuo, siguiendo a su hermana.

- Pues…con uno de los chicos mas molestos del curso.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo un poco exaltada, con cara de asombro. Burbuja se rió nuevamente.

- ¡Ajap¡Y con nada mas y nada menos que…! – entrando a su habitación y viendo a su hermana- ¡N-o T-e I-m-p-o-r-t-a! –deletreo divertida, cerrando con llave la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – contesto Bellota, enojada. Unas venas de disgustos se formaron en la frente de Bellota, y su puño derecho fue levantado.- ¡Dímelo, mujer¡Para eso te pregunto! – dijo, echando fuego por la boca.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba una risita, esto agarro un poco de fastidio en la pelinegro y comenzó a golpear la puerta levemente, gritando:

- ¡Sal de ahí y dímelo, cobarde¡¿Con quien fue¡¿Brick, Boomer, Butch?! – el ultimo nombre fue resaltado en su grito, ya que era el que mas odiaba.

- ¡No te lo diré, hermanita¡No, No!- canto felizmente la chica rubia – pero…podría decírtelo con una condición…-se escucho desde detrás de la puerta, Bellota dejo de golpear la puerta y escucho atentamente.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto.

El silencio fue el rey durante los minutos en que una rubia pensaba detenidamente la condición.

- ¡Ya se! -. Bellota soltó una gota de agua sobre su cabeza, ya hartándose del tiempo que tenía que esperar-. ¡Tienes que invitar al karaoke a…! – abriendo su puerta y sonriendo picadamente-¡…B-u-t-c-h!

- ¡¿Qué?! – volvió a decir Bellota, totalmente desconcertada. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y fuego fue lo que empezó a salir de su boca, empezando a correr a Burbuja-. ¡Repetilo, repetilo, ahora eh!

Burbuja se lanzo a correr divertida de la situación, y de poner así a su hermana. Hacia mucho que no sonreía de verdad, y gracias a la condición que le dio volvería a hacerlo. Además, de que podía volver a ver a Boomer con aquella actitud amable y tímida que había conocido aquella tarde.

Bellota ni de loca lo hacia, pensaba. Invitar a ese idiota era lo peor del mundo, y más para su orgullo. En su lista no existían tipos idiotas que les gustaban molestas, no señor, ella elegiría al hombre con quien salir y eso, pero su hermana la presionaba con aquel secreto de con quien se había encontrado. Butch quedaba descartado, ya por la condición de Burbuja, pero quedaban Brick y Boomer. ¿Quién de ellos seria?

- Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Además, yo también invitaré al chico que te digo y podrás salir ganando tú también¿no crees?- sonriendo dulcemente-. Ah!, y otra cosa, - subiendo su dedo índice al lado de su rostro- no siempre puedes confiar de lo que ves de un chico a simple vista-. Bellota puso cara de confusión a esto-, eso es todo – explico tranquilamente antes de volver a su cuarto.- ¡Hasta mañana, Bellota-neesan! – saludo, y cerro su puerta, dejando a un Bellota pensativa de quien podría ser el que su hermana decía, y en como invitaría a Butch al karaoke.

* * *

- Tadaima…-se escucho decir a un rubio que entraba a su casa. 

Brick y Butch, que se habían pasado la tarde viendo la televisión, miraron a su hermano entrar en la sala. Desde el sofá, Butch le lanzo una bola de papel para saber si su pequeño hermano seguía vivió. Al ver que la bola de papel no hizo efecto en ninguna reacción violenta, se miro junto con Birck; quien no estaba con muchos ánimos para molestarlo.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, hermanito?! – pregunto Butch, saltando desde el sofá hacia el piso y observando extrañadamente a Boomer.

El llamado solo suspiro y se quito la campera que llevaba puesta, se toco el hombro que tenía semi-mojado y recordó el momento en que Burbuja se atrevió a abrazarse de su brazo. Una mueca de disgustos apareció en él¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Otra vez estaba actuando así con una mujer, igual que paso anteriormente con _ella_. Sino hacia algo pronto en cambiar su actitud…

- ¡Eh¡Boomer! – llamo Butch, golpeando la cabeza del rubio fuertemente.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativo.

- Déjalo Butch, de seguro habrá pasado algo con Burbuja – explico seriamente Brick, parándose de donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Hmp¿Burbuja? – los ojos verdes de Butch se contrajeron a unos picaros-. ¿Qué paso hermanito¿Se dieron un beso?-. El enojo de Boomer comenzó a nacer- ¡Ya, dime!

- ¡Cállate un poco¿querés?! – grito un poco enojado y avergonzado el pequeño Boomer.

Butch sonrió satisfecho a la reacción de Boomer, luego rió de manera malévola y picara.

- Con que si…Superaste por completo lo que te hizo _ella_-se cruzo de brazos-. Si es que ya tienes novia, ya la olvidaste ¿no?

Los ojos de Boomer, al saber lo que Butch hablaba, se bajaron hacia el suelo; tristes. Él se había prometido no tener ningún enamoramiento después de lo que _ella_ le había hecho. Pero ahora estaba comenzando a sentir algo raro por Burbuja, y sabia que sino lo detenida, pronto sufriría de nuevo.

Brick, al ver esta reacción en su pequeño hermano, agarro el cuello de Butch y el hizo un capón de regaño. El afectado, cuando termino, se refregó la cabeza levemente y miro con odio su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, imbecil?! – le grito el pelinegro a Brick, éste suspiro fastidiado.

Se nota que nunca te has enamorado…y eso que Boomer es el mas pequeño, eh. Tendríamos que cambiar posiciones: tú serias el pequeño ahora- explico el de gorra roja, acercándose a Boomer-. Eh…-pasando su puño por la mejilla en señal de animo. El rubio lo miro-…no te desanimes, de seguro Burbuja no es como _ella_…-. Boomer encontró un poco de confusión en sus palabras.

- Pero…si yo no dije que me gustaba¿Por qué hacen todo este alboroto? –pregunto un poco enfadado. Butch y Brick se hicieron miradas cómplices.

- No nos mientas, sabemos lo que te pasa.- dijeron los dos al unísono, Boomer se puso rojo completamente.

- ¡No, no lo saben! – respondió tercamente Boomer, yéndose de aquella habitación-. ¡Díganle a Brisbaine que no voy a comer hoy! – prosiguió, cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

- Que terco es…-susurro Brick, encogiéndose de hombro y volviendo al sofá.

Butch se quedo mirando a Brick, era verdad lo que había dicho. Brick estaba enamorado de Bombón, y sufrió cuando la perdió. Boomer la había tenido a _ella,_ que por desgracia gracias a lo que esa mujer había hecho, termino sufriendo igual que Brick. Pero él no tenía a nadie, es mas, ni sabia lo que era enamorarse de una mujer. Él vivía de las molestias que podía ocasionar a los demás, haciéndose el grande por toda la clase, y no mostrándose débil. Pero, se sentía impotente al no saber lo que era enamorarse, ya sabia que no le importaban las mujeres, pero su orgullo le pedía tener una, aunque no la amase. Pensando en que chicas podría usar, sonrió divertido y se sentó junto con Brick, mirando nuevamente la televisión.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y la pelinegro no quería comenzarlo. El despertador sonaba pero ella quería seguir durmiendo. Se tapo con su sabana color verde-manzana y trato de seguir durmiendo, pero al ser imposible por el constante ruido del despertador, se levanto. Miro con odio al despertador y luego trato de apagarlo, pero no encontraba la tecla para hacerlo. Su enojo aumento, y unas cuantas venas de disgusto se posaron en ella. 

- ¡Maldita chatarra! –grito al no poder apagarlo. Comenzó a pegarle contra el suelo-. ¡Muerte, Muere, Muere! –continuo, azotando el artefacto contra el suelo violentamente.

- ¡Bellota! – se escucha desde la puerta de su habitación, Burbuja apareció en escena-. ¡No lo rompas que después hay que usar la plata que no dio el profesor para mantener la casa! – dijo mientras detenida a su hermana, sosteniendo sus muñecas.

- Vah – bufo, soltando el reloj y este cayendo al suelo aun con la alarma en funcionamiento-. Grrr…-gruño odiosamente al ver sus intentos de apagar la alarma, fallidos.

- Haber…-fijándose por completo en el objeto y encontrando la perilla que hacia apagar la alarma-. ¡Aquí esta! – dijo, al apagar la alarma.

- Maldita chatarra – volvió a repetir, cruzada de brazos, sentada en el suelo.

- Bueno, bueno. Vístete que llegaremos tarde – le dijo sonriéndole-. ¡Acuérdate que tienes que cumplir mi condición si es que quieres saber quien es! – y riendo inocentemente salio de su habitación, antes que Bellota pudiera reaccionar.

- Grrr…maldita curiosidad, maldito Butch, maldito…!!-iba a continuar, ya tenia el puño levantando y lo apretaba fuertemente hacia todo lo que había dicho, pero al saber en vano que iba a serlo igual, suspiro fastidiada y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de pensar como invitaría a Butch sin que nadie se enterase.

Las posibles posibilidades de invitación privada fueron el gobierno de los pensamientos de Bellota al salir con su hermana directo a la escuela. Al llegar, saludo rápidamente a Tuti y a Susy; las chicas que pertenecían a su club de fans, y, como un rayo, se metió en el aula, sentándose en su banco y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa en señal de meditación.

- "_Demonios…si no fuera por mi curiosidad, esto no tendría que hacerlo"_-suspiro y se asusto ni bien alguien había azotado fuertemente la puerta para entrar. Obviamente era Butch. Sus ojos dieron una vuelta completa irónicamente al verlo; que infantil.

- ¡Vaya¡Que raro verte aquí tan temprano¡Y encima estas pensando! – dijo, sonriendo malignamente.

La pelinegro miro para otro lado, estas actitudes hacían que lo detestase mas.

- Por lo menos lo hago, tarado- susurro casi gruñendo, volviendo a mirar a Butch, pero ahora con odio-. No como otros…

- ¡¿Qué pensas que sos, idiota¡Por lo que yo pienso, voy mejor que tu en este instituto, tonta! -. Las mejillas de Bellota se sonrojaron fugazmente al resaltar que ella iba muy mal en la escuela.

- ¡Assh ya cállate y madura! –le grito enfadada. Butch la miro de reojo.

- ¡Claro¡Claro¡¿Y tú?! – discutió, acercándose su rostro al de ella enojadamente. Ella lo hacia enfadar y perder la paciencia fácilmente, algo que empezó a reconsiderar a lo que pensó ayer-. Hum… ¿Por qué no nos vemos a la salida, en el salón de gimnasia? – pregunto de la nada, Bellota se quedo sorprendida a la propuesta, pero ya que el pelinegro le había solucionado su problema, mas bien que iba a aceptar.

- Esta bien…-respondió gruñonamente-. También tengo que decirte algo – sentencio con un poco de fastidio en sus palabras, ya que sonaba muy mal.

Butch sonrió triunfante a la idea que había planteado. Si iba con ella, la que todos menos pensaban que iba a salir con él, tal ves fuese mas extraño si tenían una relación juntos, y así poder usarla como trofeo de haber domado a la bestia ruda que era Bellota.

Terminada la conversación, solo se dedicaron un par de mirada acecinas y luego el pelinegro se retiro a su banco, riéndose de una manera extraña paras los oídos de Bellota.

- "_Pero…que extraño que me haya pedido algo así él…tendré que estar alerta, pero por suerte ya eh resulto un problema mas"_ – pensó un poco mas aliviada.

Afuera del salón se encontraba Burbuja, hablando animadamente con su mejor amiga Mandy. Pero al ver a cierto rubio pasar al lado de ellas, con Brick a su lado, detuvo la conversación para ir a saludarlo.

- ¡Boomer-kun! – llamo.

El aludido se dio vuelta y ella se extraño al ver un pequeño paño blanco sobre la mejilla izquierda de este, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que se convenció de que seguro era alguna lastimadura que se había hecho en algunos problemas que se metería él.

Levanto su mano y la comenzó a mover en son de saludo.

- ¡Ohaio, Boomer-kun! –saludo con tono alegre y amable.

Boomer, al ver esto, entrecerró sus ojos un poco dolorido, por lo que decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino como si no lo hubiese visto. No iba a caer en su trampa.

Burbuja, al ver esto, se extraño. Bajo su mano hasta que esta se transformo en puño y lo apoyo levemente en su pecho, con su vista cabizbaja. Mandy, al notar esto, decidió averiguar:

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con él¿No ves que no sirve para tenerlo como amigo? – le dijo seriamente.

Burbuja la miro, a lo mejor ella se había equivocado al pensar que Boomer podía cambiar.

Brick se había quedado observando la escena, atónito. No pensaba que Boomer podría ignorar a alguien, y más a aquella chica que él pensaba que podría llegar a sentir algo. Se rasco levemente la cabeza y pensó que eso podría ser un tema de conversación para más tarde.

Decidido a olvidarse por completo del problema, miro hacia todos los alumnos que estaban frente a sus casilleros. Pero unos ojos blancos enfrente de él, trajeron todo tipo de atención que podría tener. Aquella chica, que desde la muerte de Bombón ahora lo miraba más, se encontraba frente a él. Boomer, al ver esto, tomo rumbo al aula y dejo solo a su hermano con aquella chica.

- Brick-san…-susurro casi apagadamente. Él la miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto fríamente.

- Toma…-continuar, entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Sin comprender mucho la situación, acepto el regalo. Lo miro detenidamente, pero al querer despejar las dudas del origen de ese regalo, Bell ya se había ido. Frunció el seño enfadado al no encontrarla, y al ver que había tocado el timbre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que entrar al aula con, aun, sus dudas sin resolver.

Bellota miro a Brick que entraba por la puerta, seguido de su hermana con Mandy. Apoyo una mano sobre su rostro, y miro aburrida el reloj; faltaba mucho para que terminase las clases de hoy. Ya quería terminar con lo que tenia pendiente, y no preocuparse mas por nada. Aunque, por lo poco que pudo deducir de la cara de su hermana, algo malo le había pasado. Se preocupo¿y si ella ahora la dejaba sola¿Qué es lo que iba a ser con Butch? Ella no quería quedarse sola con semejante bicho al lado suyo, pero también estaba preocupada por aquel semblante triste de Burbuja.

- Buenos Días, chicos – dijo la voz de un hombre, que extrañamente atrajo la atención de Bellota; era Jack, su profesor.

- ¡Buenos Días, Profesor! – contestaron casi todo los de la clase. Tuti y Susy miraron de reojo a bellota, que miraban perdidamente a Jack.

- Yumm, Bellota-chan esta enamorada…-susurro divertida Tuti, la de gafas haciendo su compañera Susy, la cual rió picaramente.

- ¡Es como nosotras con Timmy! – soltó felizmente, recordando a un cierto castaño de ojos celestes que era de otra división a las que ellas estaban.

- ¡¿Qué están murmurando?! – grito enfadada la pelinegro, al oír poco de la conversación.

- ¡Joo, Bellota-chan! – suspiro con tono enamorado la niña pelinaranja de nombre Susy, juntando sus manos tiernamente sobre su mejilla. Acto que copio Tuti. ¡Es taaan lindo sentir ese sentimiento! – cantaron las dos a la ves.

Bellota vio que Jack la estaba mirando, y de la vergüenza que sintió grito:

- ¡Ya cállense de una ves! -. Jack rió al ver la reacción de ella.

- Bueno, chicas. Cálmense un poco¿esta bien? – dijo amablemente, sonriendo de una manera que Bellota hizo que se sonrojara.

- ¡Hai, Sensei! – respondieron el dúo de admiradoras de Bellota, y miraron de reojo a esta que estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja- _"¡¡Se ve tan cute así!!"_- pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La tarde fue pasando, hasta que el timbre por fin toco. La morena observo como la gente se iba y una Burbuja triste se le acercaba. Esperando lo peor, escucho lo que tenia para decirle.

- Bellota…yo…-comenzó, pero la mano levantada de cierta pelinegro la hizo callarse.

- ¡No me digas! De seguro no puedes acompañarme, y ahora tengo que ir sola con él¿no¡Entonces no lo hago! -. Burbuja la miro sorprendida al comprender la situación tan perfectamente.

- Bueno…podremos dejarlo para otro día si es lo…

- ¡Eh¡Bellota¡¿acaso te has olvidado lo que te dije¡Ya vámonos!- interrumpió Butch, agarrando su maletín de cuero verde y mirando con cierto enojo a la pelinegro, la cual casi se cae de la silla.

- "_¡Mierda¡Me había olvidado por completo que teníamos que reunirnos!"_ – pensó con una aura de decepción. Burbuja se quedo impactada hacia esta noticia.

- ¿Vas a salir con….?-. Su hermana la interrumpió.

- ¡No¡Él me dijo que lo acompañase pero no voy a salir con él! – aclaro, con los brazos cruzados en cruz frente a su rostro.

- Oh ya veo, entonces…-la chiquilla sonrió-..¡nos veremos luego, neesan! –saludo, yéndose del salón.

- ¡P-Pero...! – trato de decir Bellota, extendiendo una mano para alcanzarla pero sin éxito.

- ¡Dale¡No tengo todo el tiempo! –bufo Butch, también saliendo del salón.

- ¡O-Oye¡E-Espera un poco! – grito, volviendo a su estado gruñón, siguiendo al pelinegro.

En todo el camino no se dirigieron ni palabra. Por lo que Bellota aprovecho esto para inventar alguna excusa para decirle que no podía ir con él, o algo por el estilo. Llegados al lugar, Bellota se paro enfrente de Butch dispuesta a hablar, pero él se le adelanto.

- Te invito al Karaoke¿querés venir? – dijo de una, la ojiverde abrió levemente la boca, totalmente shockeada. ¿Acaso el chico que mas odiaba en toda la escuela estaba pidiéndole algo así como…una cita? Eso era demasiado extraño, y la ojiverde tomo precaución en esto.

- ¿Qué intentas? No creo que la invitación sea para pedirme disculpas de todas las cosas que me hiciste- contesto, cruzándose de brazos muy desconfiada.

- No intento nada. Solo quiero tratar de que no seamos enemigos para toda la vida – explico, simplemente. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir su boca-. ¿Aceptas o no?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior un poco nerviosa ¿Qué estaba intentado¿Por qué ahora quería conocerla más? Lo miro, no parecía mentir. Pero igual desconfiaba mucho como para aceptar la invitación.

- ¿No me digas que me rechazas? Y eso que es la primera ves que soy bueno con una mujer…-susurro, un poco fastidiado.

- ¿Conociste mujeres? Vaya, en que mundo vivimos – dijo irónicamente Bellota, sonriendo a la cara de enfado que puso Butch al oír esto.

- Parece que aun me temes…no quieres aceptar mi invitación de disculpa. ¿Piensas que te comeré, eh¿Miedosita? – exclamo con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara al ver que la incitación que le daba resultaba en Bellota.

- ¡Pues acepto¡Haber si es que te comportaras como se debe ahora! – contesto con el mismo tono, gruñendo enfada hacia el insulto que Butch le había dado.

- Bien, entonces acompáñame. Hay un karaoke cerca de aquí – prosiguió, dándose vuelta y encaminándose hacia donde él decía.

Bellota quiso que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. Había hecho lo que nunca pensaría que haría. Pero él había tocado su orgullo, y tenia que protegerlo a toda costa. Además, si él intentaba algo, lo sabría, ya que iban a estar los dos solos…en una habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola!. Bueno, solo quiero decir que es mas largo de lo comun porque tenia que aclarar muchas cosas y no se...pued eser que los siguientes sean asi, pero este fue mas largo que lo normal porque tenia muchisimas inspiracion. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado n-n.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Natashi: ¡Hola, Neesan! y bueno te comprendo xD a veces me agarra flojera y no quiero dejar un review, pero lo dejo para despues. Mira que ya tengo el cap 4, ojala leas el 3 y me digas que te parecio que con este. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Lizirien: ¡Buenas¿Y estas leyendo el doujinshi¿Te llego bien el mensaje con la dire y todo¿Porque partes vas? Quiero saber jeje xD. Bueno, aqui tienes el otro cap y muchisimas gracias por el review!.**

**Tane-chan: ¡Wuo¡Hola y Bienvenida! Jaja gracias por decir que escribo envidiablemente xD (esta bien, mientras sea buena la envidia no tengo miedo xD jaja). Y etto, que suerte que te ha gustado la historia jeje pero no querias decir...BoomerxBurbuja? jajaja creo que te equivocaste n-n. Y bueno, aqui esta la continuacion. Espero que la hayas disfrutado¡muchisimas gracias por el review!.**

**nigth crow: ¡Hola de nuevo!. Joo que bien que te ha encantado! Y etto...jejeje xD hize un mialgro¿que yo me mereci que digas cute? jejeje, xD me siento halagada. Y etto...espero que pueda recompensar el cap corto anterior con este que es mas largo¡ojala lo hayas disfrutado!. ¡Matta nee y muchisimas gracias por tus reviews!**

**Bueno...no tengo mucho que decir solo que la gente quer no me deja reviews aun que lo haga porfas, y que la que me deja le agradesco mucho su apoyo y molestia en hacerlo n-n.**

**¡Ya nos veremos en otro cap!**

**¡Sayou!**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	5. Una cancion Dib aparece

**Capitulo5:** _"Una canción. Dib aparece"_

_**It's my life!!**_

La voz de cierto pelinegro se escucho en una sala gobernada por la oscuridad, donde solo unas pequeñas luces multicolores eran la visibilidad de esta, y las nombradas pasaban con gran movimiento sobre el cuerpo del que cantaba con gran energía.

Una chica sentada sobre uno de los sillones de aquel salón, se tapaba los oídos al no soportar tanto ruido de rock en la sala. Se levanto un poco fastidiada y apretó el botón que daba por apagada la canción que el chico cantaba.

- ¡Por dios¡¿No podrías elegir algo mas calmado que esto?! – se quejo la pelinegro, Bellota.

- ¿No te gusto? Yo pensaba que con esa actitud que tienes, de seguro que esta te fascinaba – contesto Butch, dejando el micrófono que tenia en su mano, sobre el artefacto que daba la letra y encendía la música que escogían.

- Si, bueno. Pero tampoco me gusta este tipo de música, – confeso, dándose vuelta pero una mano en su muñeca no la dejo avanzar.

- Espera¿entonces porque no me cantas tu una que te sepas bien? – pregunto Butch, sonriendo con malicia.

Bellota se dio vuelta y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

Butch agarro el micrófono y se lo entrego.

- Para nada…-soltó, sin dejar de sonreír y yéndose a sentar a uno de los sillones, donde inicialmente había estado Bellota-¡Vamos¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo! – animo burlonamente, tomando un vaso que había en la mesa de enfrente suyo, tomando del contenido.

- ¡Ni ahí! – se negó, poniendo el micrófono nuevamente en su lugar.

- No me digas que de esto tienes miedo -. Otra vez haciendo lo mismo, molestando a su orgullo.

- ¡Ya déjame de joder con eso¡No tengo miedo! – discutió, con una vena de disgusto en su frente-. ¡No quiero cantar y punto!

- ¡Oh Vamos¡No estés a la defensiva! –la miro a los ojos, algo que Bellota pronto trato de evitar-. Si estas aquí es porque querías empezar a llevarte bien conmigo – explico, Bellota ya había apartado su mirada cuando termino esto. No sabía porque sentía algo que le impedía cantar, algo que tenía Butch que no la dejaba hacerlo-. ¿O es que tienes vergüenza de que yo te escuche cantar?

Aquella palabra fue resaltada en sus oídos. ¿Vergüenza¿Acaso era eso? No¿Cómo ella podría tener semejante sentimiento enfrente de alguien como Butch? No tenia que tenerla.

Sus ojos se formaron decididamente, y volvieron a mirar a Butch con aquella mirada de odio que siempre le dedicaba.

- ¡Para nada¡Al demonio con la vergüenza¡Veras que canto mejor que tu! – dijo sin ningún miedo, volviendo a agarrar el micrófono y empezando a buscar en la lista de las canciones cual podía cantar.

- _"Genial…Poco a poco vas cayendo..."_- pensó divertidamente el moreno, dejando el vaso con ya terminada su bebida sobre la mesa, mirando el rostro de Bellota-. _"Pronto en la escuela me van a reconocer como el gran "domador" de bestias"_ – rió a su pensamiento, pero trato de disimularlo al ver que Bellota ya había escogido una y ya se escuchaba como empezaba esta.

Parecía lenta, melancólica. Todo lo contrario a ella.

Se extraño al escuchar ese solo de piano que empezó a resonar en sus oídos, no creyendo que era Bellota la que comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Burbuja caminaba de regreso a casa, ya que se hacia de noche; todo este tiempo había estado vagando por la ciudad, sin querer volver a esta. 

Miro el cielo que era anaranjado con, ya, tonos azulados y oscuros que daban el comienzo de la noche. Se entretuvo viendo la primera estrella y cerro sus ojos, deseando que Boomer no estuviese enojado con ella.

No sabia porque, pero aquella mañana le había dolido mucho lo que él había hecho. ¿Por qué esos ojos estaban así con ella¿Acaso había hecho algo malo en saludarlo normalmente¿Le habría de haber roto el orgullo por eso? Era difícil para ella saberlo ahora, sin haber hablado con él. Pero en toda la tarde no había podido, por razones que Boomer no dejaba que ella le hablase. Todo el día la había estado evitando, como si ella le hubiese hecho algo muy malo, pero desconocía que era.

Esos pensamientos habían estado rondando en la cabeza de Burbuja hasta que abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando normalmente, pero solo que no con una de las sonrisas de todos los días, no. Ahora entraba con un semblante triste, pensativo.

- ¡Burbuja¡Que bien que ya encontré alguien conocido! -. Los ojos celestes se posaron sobre la voz masculina que había oído, se sorprendió al ver quien era-. ¡Hola!- saludo el chico, que al parecer era de su edad.

Llevaba el pelo corto negro y lo único que le salía era un largo mechón finito en forma de L boca abajo, empezando el comienzo de esta en su frente y terminando a un costado de su cabeza, al igual que el leve cabello que le restaba. Llevaba anteojos y sus ojos, al parecer, eran negros. Su ropa consistía en una remera blanca con unos pantalones negros, y la parte de arriba hasta abajo un poco más arriba de los zapatos color marrón claro que tenía, llevaba un abrigo negro de mangas largas.

Burbuja reconoció enseguida al chico, era el ayudante del profesor que de ves en cuando venia a ayudar a este con algún que otro experimento. Su nombre era Dib. Pero su rostro se sorprendió al verlo porque había pensando que él se había ido de viaje con su padre.

- ¿Dib-san? – dijo apagadamente, no estaba de mucho animo para fingir ser la chica dulce y feliz de todos los días.

- ¡El mismo! Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí…bueno, es una larga historia que si quieres puedo…-pero la emoción de Dib fue cortada por la pasada de unos ojiceletes tristes al lado de él-. ¿Qué te sucede? – corto de repente, Burbuja miro atónita al chico y se sonrojo levemente al ver que él había descubierto su estado de animo.

- ¡No es nada! – dijo, moviendo de un lado para otro su mano derecha cerca de su rostro mientras ella trataba de sonreír para despreocupar al chico.

- ¿Enserio? Porque creí que…-trato de comenzar rápidamente, pero una chica que salio de la cocina hizo callarlo.

- ¡Hermano¡¿Acaso te has olvidado mi pasta dental favorita?!...Te voy a matar – susurro amenazantemente la recién llegada.

Pareció ser un poco menor que Dib, y por supuesto que Burbuja la recordaba. Seguía igual, su pelo morado no había cambiado, sus ojos estaban ocultos por sus cejas que siempre estaban fraccionadas de una manera enfadada. La ropa de ella seguía siempre siendo la misma; gobernaban los colores oscuros. Ahora tenía puesto una polera negra de magas grisáceas y una calavera en medio de esta. En sus piernas tenia unas medias, color marrón oscuro, que su comienzo se ocultaban bajo una pollera fucsia. Y finalmente, en sus pies, había unos zapatos negros, muy diferentes a los de su hermano.

- Gu-Guz…-dijo, ni bien la miro. Se extraño al escuchar "has olvidado" en el vocabulario de ella, dándole a pensar que hacían ellos al venir allí.

- ¡Gu-Guz! – se exalto Dib, haciendo un movimiento extraño con su cuerpo al retirarse débilmente para atrás, por el susto que le ocasiono aquel grito de su hermano-. ¡Bu-Bueno es que yo...!

- ¡Cállate! – le corto fríamente, mientras lo miraba con odio-. ¡Ahora tendré que ir a comprármela yo! – se quejo, antes de de irse una mirada a Burbuja quien sonrió nerviosa, y luego se fue de la casa dando un portazo estruendoso.

- Assh…-suspiro fastidiado Dib al escuchar el ruido de la puerta tras de él, golpeándose la frente con su mano en señal de vergüenza.

Burbuja soltó una risita y trato de levantarse el ánimo, no podía estar así con alguien tan conocido como Dib para desanimarlo.

- ¿Se van a quedar? – pregunto con un tono tranquilo y dulce.

La dedos de Dib, de la mano, ahora en su rostro, se separaron dejando ver su ojo tapado por la acción de vergüenza, escuchando aquella risa. La compartió, pero con intranquilidad.

- Si, lamento lo de recién – se disculpo, poniéndose, ahora, la mano tras su nuca en señal de pena.

- Ie, Ie. Esta todo bien –dijo despreocupadamente, haciendo nuevamente aquel meneo de su mano derecha cerca de su rostro, sonriendo alegremente.

- Bueno…-comenzó Dib, sentándose en el sillón-. El profesor nos envió para que las cuidáramos y bueno…-su rostro se torno un poco perdido.

Burbuja parpadeo unos segundos, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno…-volvió a decir después del silencio-. También dijo que sigamos nuestros estudios aquí…y como nuestros padres están de viaje y nosotros somos "seguidores" del profesor Utonio- se rió hacia la palabra que uso-. Pues, nos quedaremos con ustedes…ya que no pudimos ir con el profesor, por ser menores de edad. Bueno, Guz no quería ir…

La indecisión del chico para decir las cosas hizo reír a Burbuja por segunda vez, encontrarse a Dib en aquel día no tan bueno para ella fue un gran milagro que agradeció tener.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza tras él y tiro su maletín sobre su cama. Escudriño por los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco el regalo que le dio Bell. 

- "_¿Qué es lo que será?"_ –pensó Brick, deshaciendo el moño y desenvolviendo el papel.

Al ver lo de allí adentro se quedo atónito: era el listón que usaba Bombón para sostenerse el cabello. Lo saco delicadamente de la pequeña caja y lo observo detenidamente¿Cómo ella…podía tener algo de Bombón?, y además¿Cómo podía saber que él había estado profundamente enamorado de la pelinaranja?

Claro que, su amada mil veces lo había rechazado, por Dexter.

Pero eso desapareció ese pensamiento al instante, al acercarse el accesorio a sus fauces. Aspiro y se encontró con aquel perfume que la difunta usaba. Delicado, atrayente, como ella lo era.

Y así fue como su mano apretó fuertemente el listón y presiono sus dientes. El dolor de perderla había sido mucho para él, la consecuencia había sido que se había vuelto así; callado, reservado, aun con esa actitud autoritaria pero más serio y frío que sus hermanos. Aun no había podido creer que él tenía algo de ella, allí, en sus manos, pero a su amada no.

Lentamente se apoyo a la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en el suelo. Junto sus rodillas junto a su pecho y continuo examinando la cinta roja, recordando cada pequeño momento que aprovecho para tenerla a solas, para convencerla que se fuese del lado de Dexter, y se viniese con él. Todo en vano, ella lo amaba y…a él no. Constantemente sufría del orgullo del hombre al no tener lo que quería y también por el rechazado amor de la mujer que le gustaba.

Soltó un leve gemido de dolor, los recuerdos estaba haciendo que se volviera vulnerable, sentimental, como cuando ella estaba.

Permitió que esa actitud gobernara, ya que estaba solo, ya que el dolor de ella quería recordarlo, quería recordarlo todo.

Una lagrima cayo sobre el regalo de la peliblanco y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llorando lo que no había podido cuando la perdió, cuando varias veces lo rechazo…cuando…ella se fue.

* * *

**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show**

Bellota miro a Butch, su rostro parecía sorprendido. Eso la hizo vacilar al cantar, mostrando la voz más ruda, más como la de ella. El rostro de Butch hizo una mueca extraña y luego meneo con la cabeza.

**No no no**

Trato de ignorarlo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su canto, si él cantaba bien no se iba a dejar vencer. Le demostraría que era mejor que él, mucho mejor.

**I needed You today  
So where did You go?**

Butch suspiro aliviado, su voz había mejorado. Aunque, ahora él se preguntaba porque estaba así, parecía nerviosa. Sonrió satisfactorio a lo que lograba, al parecer ella no acostumbraba a cantar pero lo hacia muy bien.

**You told me to call  
Said You'd be there**

Y no pudo evitarlo, volvió sus ojos verdes a los de Butch. Su mirada había cambiado, parecía una más atrayente, interesada. Pero¿Qué estaba pensando? Si pensaba en ello, él solo era un idiota y no debía dejarse caer por las estupideces que se le ocurriesen.

**And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**

Tomo el micrófono con sus dos manos, y cerro nuevamente sus ojos. ¿Qué acaso estaría sintiendo vergüenza de él?

Él era el único que la había escuchado cantar desde ya hace mucho tiempo, en donde solo sus hermanas y el profesor la escuchaban. Claro que, por su rudeza, no podía sacar ese don que tenia, también por vergüenza a que no la tomaran como ella quería que la tomaran.

Tal ves se pensarían que era una niñita mimada, y para nada se acercaba a ello.

**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone**

Pero¿y si él quería demostrar eso? Quizás quería avergonzarla, por ahí tenia una grabadora guardada en algún sitio, esperando a mostrárselo a todos los del colegio para avergonzarla y mancharle el titulo de chica mala.

Se preocupo, y volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza. No parecía tener algo sospechoso, así que continúo. La música parecía alentarla por lo que le hizo caso, pero no pudo evitar volver a los ojos de Butch.

**And though I cannot see You**

Nuevamente la voz ruda volvía, pero él no podía explicarse el porque cada ves que ella lo miraba esa voz ruda y casi sin ánimos volvía. ¿Acaso sospechaba de él? No, imposible. Había actuado como todos los días, nada más que más amable bueno, pero eso no era puntapié para la preocupación. Aparte de ella no parecía sospechar de nada.

**And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life**

Volvió a apartar la mirada de Butch, y se concentro en la canción, pero no paso mucho tiempo para ella volviese a mirarlo, esta ves la voz ronca no apareció. No quería mostrar debilidad, después lo revisaría en cualquier caso. No quería que él descubriese que ella había descubierto su plan de avergonzarla con esta canción.

**We cannot separate**

Butch no apartaba ni un segundo sus ojos de ella, tenia algo que lo llamaba. Le decía "mírala" sin cesar, y él no se resistía en nada. Era un digno espectáculo, aquella voz, que ya no sonaba ronca al mirarlo, alegraba al moreno al ser el afortunado en escuchar tan hermosa voz. Estaba logrando su cometido en soltar mas a esa morena ruda y fría.

**'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**

No lo soportaba, estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber si era cierto lo que sospechaba.

Un poco de nervios se apoderó de ella al pensar que si era verdad, lo único que tendría que hacer era golpearlo y obtendría lo que quisiera. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía mal si aquella cita era mentira.

Negó con la cabeza, y aperto sus manos en el mango del micrófono. Miro hacia un costado y decidió no pensar mas en ello, no podía estar así de débil frente a un hombre; y mas si **_justamente_** era Butch.

**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone**

El estribillo instrumental se fusiono con su voz confusa, algo que Butch noto. Estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa, insegura, tímida.

Se concentro en el estribillo y la voz ruda volvió a oírse, pero esta vez fue una combinación con la melodiosa, haciendo que el estribillo quedase perfecto con la voz que se escuchaba.

Butch se río casi inaudiblemente hacia esa acción, y vio como la canción se tranquilizaba de repente. Vio los ojos de Bellota volver a posarse en los de él, la miro interesado.

**We cannot separate  
You're part of me**

Su corazón palpito unas cuantas veces, pero no de la manera normal. Un extraño mariposeo en el estomago de ella hizo que se preguntara que le pasaba. Cada ves que volvía a mirarlo, lo sentía. Sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, hasta se había concentrado en…sus labios.

**And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**

Un poco mas y ya iba a hacer de él.

Meneo la cabeza fuertemente, y nuevamente el nerviosismo la gobernó. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Aflojo sus manos temblorosas, pero enseguida volvió a presionarlas. Un nerviosismo la gobernaba y eso estaba comenzando a molestarla. Frunció sus parpados, y se concentro en mirar el micrófono, evitando mirar a Butch.

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone**

Lo instrumental gobernó después de la larga terminación de la voz de Bellota.

Butch, al terminar la canción, aplaudió satisfecho y triunfante; había logrado su cometido.

En cambio, en Bellota comenzó a aparecer un nuevo sentimiento extraño. Que ella, por supuesto, no quería acotar o quería evitar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo lectores n-n, despues de tomar unas merecidas vacaciones vuelvo con el fic :D y bueno...nada, ojal les haya gustado tanto a mi al hacerlo n-n. **

**Oh y, por cierto, la cancion que use al principio fue una parte de esa:**

**Its My Life - Bon Jovi**

**y al final esta:**

**Never Alone - Barlow Girl**

**Por si quieren escucharla asi se meten mas en la situacion n-n.**

**Ahora si, contesto reviews:**

**Lizirien: ¡Wuola! y etto..no veo tu mail nuevo o.O...wuaa ¿tengo que ver en tu profile, no?. Y etto..ojala te haya llegado el mail con la pag del doujinshi de las chicas super poderosas n-n. xD Ah y, Bellota iba con Butch no con Burbuja, no te confundas jejeje. Que suerte que te ha gustado el cap anterior, aqui tienes el siguiente haber si te gusta igual o peor o mejor que el otro xD. ¡Ya nos veremos, muchisimas gracias por el review!**

**tomboymex92: Jajaja xD que bien que te gusto el cap, y perdon por no actualizar rapido pero al fin tienes el cap siguiente. jaja y con respecto a la posdata pues esta bien que no te gusten xD ( a mi me encanta n-n las cosas cursis, y no me veo como una tonta jajaja) y etto...pues, mira como hacen tus amigas y tu hermanas..xD eres Bellota 2!! hahaha. Bueno, ojala hayas disfrtado el cap y ya nos veremos. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el review!**

**WaterTear: Que relacion de amor y odio tenemos, no? y el abrazo de teletubi? wuuaa!! ) hicimos las pases que bn -. Y pues, aqui tienes el otro cap. ¡Que lo disfrutes, y muchisimas gracias por los reviews!.**

**Tanechan: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, todo el mundo se equivoca jajaja, perdonada :D. Y etto..gracias por tal halago o//o xD nunca pensé que alguien me diga Amaya Erizawa RULZ gracias! y tamb por este review tan lindo¡Ojala hayas disfrutado de la lectura!.**

**DREIGNUS: Wuaaa!!! Alba-senpai que alegria verte por aqui n-n!. Te extrañaba mucho T-T. Wuaa!! sigue con tus historias!! jajaja, bueno, si, xD esta convinacion de personajes lo saque de un doujinshi (si lo lees te enteraras quien es la chica de pelo blanco n-n) y etto...cualquier cosa me dices y te mando unos de nuestros mails con la pagina en donde esta ;). Bueno, nada mas que decir. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el lindo reviews, ojala hayas disfrutado este cap!**

**Sayounara!**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


End file.
